


Adventures In Sammy-Sitting

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!moose, Diapers, Infantilism, Other, Pacifiers, Regression, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved the character of Sully in 11x08's ep. "Just My Imagination", so I had to write a fanfic with him in it. This time, he's babysitting Baby!Sam, while Dean goes out to do adult stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures In Sammy-Sitting

“Okay, Dean. Let’s go over this one more time. I just have to take care of Sammy until you get back? How exactly am I supposed to do that? I don’t even think I can lift him up.” Sully says, looking down and seeing Sam sitting on his blanket, paci bobbing up and down as he picked up a soft block, squealing as he managed to throw is across the room.

 

Dean chuckled and ruffled Sam’s hair. “Well, I gotta go. I’ll call to see how you’re doing later. Sammy…..you be a good boy, okay? Daddy will be back later.” Dean said as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door, leaving his brother with a man with rainbow suspenders. Not his best idea, but Sully was nice and would take good care of Sammy.

 

“Alright, Sam. I guess I’m your babysitter tonight. Don’t worry, we’re gonna have a fun time! Yes we are!” Sully cooes, reaching out and tickling Sam, smiling when he started to giggle, squirming in place as he wet his diaper a little bit, but it wasn’t enough for a change. Sully chuckles and picks up the block Sam had thrown across the room, giving it back to him with a smile. “I thought you might want that back, buddy.” He says.

 

Holding the block in his hand, Sam felt a pain in his tummy. He whimpered and spit out his pacifier, tears forming in his eyes as he started to cry, placing a hand on his tummy. He was hungry and Dean said that he’d made dinner for Sam already and that it was in the fridge. “Aww, don’t cry, Sammy. Don’t cry. Uh…you hungry? Yeah? Come here, little guy. I’ll get you some food.” Sully cooed as he managed to lift Sam into his arms, grunting as he carried the crying “baby” into the kitchen and got him in his highchair, tying a bib around his neck.

 

Sam just sat there crying, tears dripping down his red face. He was not happy about this at all. Finding Sam’s dinner and warming it up, Sully frowned at hearing Sam cry. He never knew someone could be so upset when they were hungry, but since Sam now had the mentality of a baby, his only way of expressing discomfort or unhappiness, was to cry.

 

Once Sam’s food was the right temperature, Sully brought it over to him, shushing the giant infant and spooning a bite of food into his mouth, which immediately calmed him and made him smile. “There’s a smile for me. You ready for some more food? Here we go…” Sully cooes as he feeds Sam more and more until he’s full, wiping his face with a damp cloth once he was finished.

 

“Okay, Sammy. Dean said to give you a bath after dinner, so I guess we should head to the bathroom, huh?” Sully said as he managed to lift Sam out of the highchair and carry him to the bathroom, stripping him naked and gently sitting him in the bathtub, running water and giving Sam some toys to play with, as he was being washed.

 

Once there was enough water, Sully turned the faucet off and grabbed a bathmitt that looked like a ducky, getting soap on it and making silly quacking sounds as he started to wash Sam, who was busy playing with a rubber duck. That was his favorite bathtub toy, even though he had so many others to choose from.

 

“You’re doing really good, Sammy. Dean mentioned that you don’t usually like baths and cry every time he puts you in the tub. Maybe I’m doing something different than the way he bathes you. Which I can understand you not liking your hair being washed. I don’t think I’d like that either, buddy.” Sully cooed as he started to rinse Sam off with water, being careful not to upset him or anything, but he hadn’t washed his hair yet.

 

“Alright, Sammy. I gotta wash your hair now. Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick. I promise.” Sully cooes as he scoops water into a cup and pours it over Sam’s head, frowning when he started to cry again, splashing in the water and just getting really upset. He hated this part. It was worse than when Daddy shaved his face and…other places.

 

Scrubbing the sweet-smelling shampoo in Sam’s hair, Sully smiled as he scooped water into the cup again, placing a cloth over Sam’s eyes as he poured the water over his head, rinsing out the shampoo and giving Sam’s tummy a tickle, hoping it would calm him, but it didn’t seem to help much, as he was still crying.

 

“It’s okay, Sammy. I’m all done and now we can get you out and dressed in your jammies.” Sully cooes as he drains the water and lifts Sam out of the tub, wrapping him in a large, soft towel, drying him off and gently running a comb through his hair, being careful not hurt Sam. He wanted him to have nice, clean hair.

 

Once that was done, Sully managed to carry Sam to the nursery, laying him down on the changing table, giving him his pacifier while he he grabbed a diaper, powder and baby lotion, placing them to the side, giving Sam’s tummy and sides tickles, wanting to hear the baby laugh. Sam smiles and giggles behind his pacifier, squirming a bit when Sully tickled his sides.

 

“Who’s a happy boy? Who a happy, clean little boy? Sammy is! Yes, he is! Yes, he is! Such a good boy for me.” Sully cooes as he lifts Sam’s legs, sliding the diaper beneath his bottom, adding a generous amount of powder before pulling the diaper over Sam’s privates and taping it on snugly, blowing raspberries on his tummy before squirting some baby lotion on his hands and massaging it all over Sam, so his skin would smell good and feel baby soft.

 

“Ooh, you smell so good, Sammy. Just like a baby should smell. Now, let’s get you in your jammies, here. Dean said that your favorite jammies are your moose ones….” Sully mumbles as he grabs the pajamas out of the closet, smiling at how cute they were. They’d look even cuter on Sammy. And they were so soft, no wonder they were Sam’s favorite.

 

Smiling, Sully gently started to thread Sam’s long limbs through the soft material of the sleeper, doing up the snaps and pulling the hood over Sam’s head, unable to handle how adorable how Sam looked in his moose jammies. He wondered if Dean felt the same way when he dressed Sam like this. Probably not, but you couldn’t say that Sam wasn’t cute.

 

“Aww! Who’s a cute widdle moosie? Sammy is!” Sully cooed as he sat Sam up and lifted him off the changing table, sitting him on the floor, giving him a toy to play with. “Can you be a good boy and play with your toy while I go warm up a bottle for you? I’ll be right back, Sammy. I promise.” Sully says as he goes to the kitchen and warms up a bottle for Sam. Sam’s cell phone rings and it scares Sully, nearly making him drop Sam’s bottle.

 

“Hey, how’s Sammy doing, is he asleep, yet? Don’t let him go to sleep too early. He took a long nap today, so he can stay up a bit later, which is good, because I’m gonna be gone for an extra hour or two.” Dean says, taking another drink of his beer. “Okay, Dean. Uh, I’m about to feed him his bottle, so I’m gonna have to let you go.” Sully says as he walks into the nursery and sees Sam still playing with his toy.

 

Sam hears Dean’s voice and looks up at Sully. “Dada…..” He babbles, missing Dean. He likes Sully, but misses his Daddy and he hoped Daddy was missing him, too. Sometimes he felt as if Dean didn’t really like being his Daddy, even though he really loved taking care of his baby brother.

 

Dean heard Sam say ‘dada’ and frowned. He missed Sammy a lot, but was having fun doing non-Daddy stuff for a bit and Sully seemed to want to spend more time with Sam again. He was a pretty good babysitter, even though Dean didn’t wanna admit that.

 

“Okay, well, tell Sammy that Daddy says goodnight and that I’ll be home later.” Dean says before he hangs up on Sully, getting back into his game of pool with some strangers at a bar.

 

Sully places the phone on a shelf, sitting down on the floor, pulling Sam into his arms, getting him leaned back and comfortable before bringing the nipple to Sam’s lips, smiling when he opened his mouth and started to drink down the warm milk, making adorable smacking and suckling sounds, only managing to drink over half the bottle before letting out a huge burp and spitting up a bit.

 

“Uh oh! You made a bit of a mess here, Sammy. Let’s get you cleaned up, buddy.” Sully cooes, grabbing a few baby wipes and wiping off Sam’s mouth and the front of his jammies, making sure he was fully clean before wrapping his arms around Sam, giving him a big hug, knowing that Sam was fine with hugs and cuddles, as opposed to Dean.

 

“So, what do you wanna do now, buddy?” Sully asks, seeing that Sam looked tired, rubbing his eyes and yawning softly. “No, Sammy, let’s not go to sleep just yet. Why don’t we play with your toys some more or read a story? You wanna do that?” Sully asks, getting a little whine from Sam, who was also starting to get fussy.

 

Sully just sighed and lifted Sam into his arms, sitting down in the rocking chair and grabbing a book off the shelf, as well as another pacifier for Sam to suck on. “Alright, Sammy. I’m gonna read you a story and then you can go to sleep.” Sully cooes as he starts to read, gently rocking back and forth to help Sam fall asleep faster.

 

Reading the book in a soft tone, along with the gentle rocking motions, Sully smiled when he looked down and saw that Sam was struggling so hard to stay awake, but he was losing the battle. “Aw, it’s alright, Sammy. You can go to sleep. You’re tired and you need your sleep, contrary to what Dean said. Just close your eyes and go to sleep, little guy.” Sully cooes as he finishes the story and rocks Sam until he falls asleep, his pacifier gently bobbing up and down.

 

Carrying Sam over to the crib, Sully gently lays him down and turns on the night light, turning off the main light, watching Sam sleep for a few minutes before sitting down in the rocking chair, falling asleep himself, waking up to Dean shaking his shoulder about an hour later.

 

“Hey, Sully. He didn’t give you any trouble, did he?” Dean asks, looking over and seeing his baby boy sound asleep in his crib, dressed in his favorite jammies. “Uh, no. No, he was a good boy. A really good boy. I really hate to leave him, but I got work to do…” Sully says, upset that he has to leave Sam. Maybe he could visit again someday.

 

“Hey…thanks for babysitting. You’re a hell of a babysitter, ya know, for an imaginary friend. I hope we get to see you again soon. I know Sam will want you to come back.” Dean says.

 

“Oh…it was nothing, Dean. I had a lot of fun babysitting and I’ll do it again if you need me to. But for now, I must be going. So long for now….” Sully says as he disappears, leaving Dean with Sam.

 

It turned out that imaginary friends were great babysitters and even better friends…


End file.
